


Lucky

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Bank Robbery, F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Tags Are Hard, Theo is a Little Shit, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo's lucky- plain and simple. He's found the love of his life and has evaded the police as well as nine counts of armed robbery. What more can a guy ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This shit is soooo late! I've had it since last year! Lemme know what you think! I don't usually do oneshots.

* * *

"You gonna be okay with this?" Theo asked as they got ready to go in.

"Uh- yea. _I think_ ," Malia replied fiddling with her thumbs.

"You really don't have to come in."

"No- I want to."

"Okay. I love you. You know that right?"

"Yea of course. I love you too."

"Let's go then," he said giving her hand a final squeeze.

They walked into the bank and ordered everyone to get down.

"Okay I need everyone to empty all their-" Malia was interrupted by a gunshot hitting the ceiling of the building.

"EVERYBODY EMPTY YOUR POCKETS AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Theo yelled getting impatient.

Everything was running smoothly until one man decided he wouldn't give Malia anything.

"Look sir. I really don't want to have to-"

"Is there a problem babe?"

"Uh- no. He was just handing me his wallet."

"Like hell I was bitch."

"What did you just call my girl?"

"I called her a bitch. Are you deaf?"

"Do you plan on apologising?"

"Fuck no."

"Okay," Theo sighed before shooting the man between the eyes.

"Theo!" Malia gasped as she became splattered with blood.

"DON'T SAY MY NAME!" he snapped before returning his attention to the teller. "Keep filling the bag stupid bitch," he said pointing the gun at her.

A few people attempted to get the gun from Theo but he took them all down with a few bullets.

"Babe, let's go," he told Malia who was shaking as she grabbed the bags.

Theo grabbed all the cash and led her out to the car before they drove away.

* * *

"What is it?" he groaned.

_"What ever do you mean?"_

"You haven't said a word to me in six hours. What the hell Lia?"

"What the hell? Theo, you killed six people back there! _Six people who had families and lives and you just robbed them of it all! How the hell can you stand to look at yourself knowing you've done something like that?"_

"Maybe because I did it for you! They would have had you arrested or killed. Do you think I give a shit about any of them when you're involved?! Maybe if you thought about not being such a fucking coward all the time I wouldn't have to get blood on my hands!"

"You _love_ blood on your hands."

"If you really think that little of me then why the hell are we together." Theo scoffed before turning his attention back to the road.

"Theo-"

"Just don't," he scoffed.

Malia couldn't stand him being mad at her so she reached over and began palming him over his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Theo asked unable to hide the grin on his face.

“I’m apologising,” she smirked undoing his belt and opening his pants before slipping her hand inside and stroking his erection.

“You know doll- a simple sorry would suffice,” he groaned in pleasure.

“I could stop,” she teased.

“Don’t you dare,” he scoffed gripping the back of her head and guiding her down to his hardened member. “It’ll be another two hours before we get to Nevada and I’ll repay the favour then.”

* * *

 And that’s exactly what he did as soon as they entered the motel room. Regardless of how much she screamed in pleasure and begged for him to stop he never did, not until they were both lying naked and panting.

“Well?” Theo asked with a smug grin.

“Judging by that guy in next room yelling at us to shut up- I’d say it was incredible,” Malia panted lying across his chest.

“Well I can’t take all the credit. You were perfect,” he smiled kissing her softly.

“Hmm, I hate to ruin this moment but you do know that crossing the border is gonna be impossible right?”

“I do,” Theo sighed.

“So what are we gonna do?”

“Well, I have those Swiss accounts so that’s a start. Plus- we have new names, new identities, you have that _incredibly sexy blonde wig-“_

“Yea we know you love the blonde wig,” Malia chuckled.

“The point is- we can go anywhere you want.”

“Anywhere?”

“You name it, London, Paris, the Bahamas, Dubai, Jamaica- it’s up to you.”

“I don’t care where we go, only that we’re together,” Malia said intertwining their fingers.

“You’re too good for me I don’t know why you’re with me.”

“Because you’re lucky,” she grinned.

“Yea, ten banks without getting caught is pretty lucky. But running into you at a random coffee shop was way better.”

“Actually, I think you were more lucky that I didn’t go to the cops as soon as you told me your real name.”

“Yea well I couldn’t have you calling me Taylor during sex much longer.”

“Yea Theo is much cuter.”

“The same goes for Malia, _Amanda Grant.”_

“Do I look like an Amanda?” Malia scoffed sassily.

“With that sexy wig- yes.”

“Oh shut up.”

“You’re right. I should get some sleep. First thing tomorrow we’re gonna get a map, pick a random city and fly to it from the shittiest, shabbiest, small town shit hole airport we can find and live happily ever after.”

“With the total hundred million dollars you’ve accumulated.”

“Ah yes- we can’t forget about that,” Theo smiled pulling Malia even closer.

“I love you,” Malia smiled looking up at Theo.

“I love you too doll,” he said returning her smile, realising how lucky he was to have her.


End file.
